


mr. loverman

by ily_vro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, but i tagged it just to be safe, lmao this kind of sucks, no beta we die like men, rehab is mentioned n that’s basically it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_vro/pseuds/ily_vro
Summary: [ Klaus swallowed thickly and pushed the unwelcoming revelations to the back of his mind for now. He just wanted to appreciate his time being close to Dave while he was here ]orklaus visits dave’s grave and finally allows himself to start to heal.





	mr. loverman

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve shattered now, I’m spilling out; upon this linoleum floor.”
> 
>  
> 
> edit : i’ve fixed a couple of things and made the dialogue n actions more fitting to klaus’s character and i plan on fixing it up a whole lot more in the future so it won’t be as awful .

   The sun had set hours ago but that hadn’t deterred Klaus from making the decision to travel to his dead lovers grave. 

He had been contemplating the thought of visiting for months now considering the apocalypse had been averted and all. Since afterwards, when things had started to settle it had left him with nothing but time.

The entire bus ride there had been nerve racking and had had his stomach in knots. He’d found it truly ridiculous that he was so anxious to visit Dave’s grave because now, standing here in front of it in the early morning hours; he felt nothing but calm. Or more accurately, he felt numb as fuck. Which he couldn’t tell if he enjoyed or not. 

 

God knew he was tired of putting up a happy front for the benefit of others. This was Dave,  _his_   Dave. And he would give him nothing but the truth, whether he was there to hear it or not (Although, Klaus wasn’t going to lie that the main reason he had come here in the first place was to be closer to Dave and possibly conjure him after months of trying). So, with no real conscious decision over his body he began to speak from his heart.

 

“I would have stayed with you, I would’ve destroyed that suitcase and damned it all to hell. If only to be with you everyday and every night for the rest of our lives. And probably our deaths too.” Klaus chuckled dryly at his weak excuse for humor. 

“But instead, you died and none of that happened.” Klaus finished sharply, pausing briefly to compose himself once more. With only one sentence Klaus felt the mood drop. He couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. Except, he wasn’t sure what to follow up with after that. Because Klaus knew that if Dave didn’t appear soon then he would probably walk away. Why waste time surrounded by lousy, wailing ghosts when he won’t even get to see his baby? 

 

Ignoring those rash thoughts he opened his mouth once more, his next words were sort of choppy but he spoke them anyways.

“If you find the time to, please feel free to visit me.” 

Silence ensued, with only crickets, cicadas and moans of nearby dead to fill the night air.

Then from in front of the soldier’s dark marble grave a quiet sniffling began. This encouraged desperate tears to finally escape from their sockets and flow down rosy, wind nipped cheeks in fat globs. Klaus rubbed furiously at his eyes, smudging his eyeliner all over his face. He probably looked like a raccoon. 

He could practically hear Ben’s usual wise words, even though he was nowhere in sight. But if he were here Klaus could imagine him saying something dumb like:

“There’s nothing wrong with mourning Klaus, it’s okay to be sad. Just let it out.” And Klaus would refuse to crumble at the words like he is right now and retort back with some stupid punch line. 

But no one was here with Klaus, at least no one he wished was. And when this thought sank in he felt a surge of anger course through him. Didn’t anyone notice how hard he’s been trying? 

 

“I got sober for you baby, aren’t you proud?” Klaus spoke brokenly to the empty air, a moment later he stomped his feet and clenched his fists in frustration like an angry toddler. 

His pained expression quickly morphed into one of despair, leaving his heart heavy and pained. Klaus harshly (and rather dramatically) fell to his knees in front of the grave in defeat. 

 

“Please,” He tried, choking on the beginning of his sentence, “Come back-” another sniffle and throaty cough cut him off, “please come back to me, Dave.” As the last of the words finally met the outside world, he could almost feel some of the weight and long-held denial seep out of their make-shift hollow home in his heart and spill onto the ground before him. He could perfectly imagine the mental picture of gallons upon gallons of emotions and never ending love staining his bright shirt and the grainy grass beneath his toes. The newfound realization that he had forgot to wear shoes opened a new level of tiredness inside his jumbled head. Exhaustion began to creep into his bones and take over his brain, leaving only mutters of broken “i love you”’s and whispers of failed plans and promises in their wake. 

 

Silent, melancholy minutes passed, and he found himself capable of croaking out one last word. 

 

“Goodnight.” He waved his hand, “Goodbye” inked into it like another empty, unwanted promise. His eyes fluttered close as he let himself gently hug his skinny body as he lay on the ground. The cries of ghouls rang in his ears as he fell sleep rather easily. 

 

__

 

A head of fluffy curls shifted uncomfortably on the cold, dewy grass in an attempt to find a more desired position. Klaus had previously been curled up in a ball to preserve body heat (he was all too familiar with sleeping in uncomfortable places underneath the stars) but felt a much needed morning stretch tug at his muscles as he unfurled. Underneath the sunlight, he slowly stretched out his gangly limbs but tensed slightly as his left hand collided with cold marble. Klaus’s eyes snapped open in startled remembrance, squinting at the early days’ brightness. 

 

He sat up abruptly, letting out a pained moan as his shoulder declared how much pain it was currently in from supporting his body weight on the hard ground all night long. Although it ached deeply, he found himself easily forgetting about the pain all at once as his thoughts began to run over the events of last night. Klaus couldn’t help but reflect with more than a little criticism. Because sure, he found that he felt less weight on his chest and more clean than he ever had during rehab but that didn’t change the fact that his grief still lingered. Not to mention, he hadn’t even conjured Dave. This annoyed Klaus more than he would ever like to admit. Except, he really didn’t have a problem admitting it to be honest. 

“Healing is just like practice, it takes time; don’t rush it or else it won’t work.” A fake Ben replied to him in his head. He really was loosing his marbles, wasn’t he?

 

Normally, Klaus was all for taking his time waking up- hell today he had even planned on taking the eleven thirty bus ride back to town if Dave showed himself-but when he heard his hungry stomach’s protests he wanted nothing more than to be home. That particular thought left his throat feeling even more raw and dry than it had been originally. Dave was his home, and he was gone. Klaus swallowed thickly and pushed the unwelcoming revelations to the back of his mind for now. He just wanted to appreciate his time being close to Dave while he was here, because he didn’t know if he would be strong enough to visit this place again anytime soon. 

 

Klaus closed his eyes, just relishing the feeling of being here at his grave. He let out a satisfying sigh that loosened all his joints and muscles.

And when he was finished drinking up the sunlight and soft breeze that made his curls dance, he opened his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what i can improve on and if you liked it uwu


End file.
